


初爱

by Aridano



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridano/pseuds/Aridano
Summary: 不会写校园文 以后不写了
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 6





	初爱

**Author's Note:**

> 不会写校园文 以后不写了

就算在学校见面也不会打招呼，明明在房间里锁上门做的事情不掺假，黄铉辰把手掌捂在毛衣的高领，看着低一级的小孩嘻嘻哈哈走过去，直到朋友问他在发什么愣他才挤了挤眼睛说没事走开。  
周五最后的一节体育课是和梁精寅的班级一起上，黄铉辰怕晒坐在看台的阴影里，梁精寅就站在草地中间撩起球衣擦脸上的汗，阳光把小孩的脸照的发光，他好像直勾勾的盯着自己又好像只是发呆。黄铉辰下意识摸自己的脖子，试探的朝着那人挥挥手。  
梁精寅笑了。

再以前一点的时候不是这样的，梁精寅的妈妈带着他再嫁进自己家的时候，梁精寅连看自己一眼都勉强，更别说黄铉辰主动的去建立兄弟关系。家里很担心梁精寅不说话的样子，还特意让两个人住到一个房间，甚至让他转学去黄铉辰的学校。  
起初担心梁精寅不能融入新学校，还是黄铉辰发现梁精寅书包里带着换洗的制服才知道这孩子可能在班里被霸凌。黄铉辰便没事就在他们班门口转，班里的女生看到他就难免骚乱，梁精寅走出去铅笔折断扔到他脸上问他到底想干什么。  
衣服只是为了中午踢球换下汗湿的衣服，梁精寅嫌黄铉辰多管闲事，但又看那人红了眼眶蹲下收拾好铅笔的尸体，小声说了句谢谢回了班里。黄铉辰琢磨了一会，从后门看在座位里缩成一团的梁精寅，耳尖红彤彤的，可爱的像某种小动物。那时候他想，自己可以有一个这么可爱的弟弟真的太好了。  
所以直到那个毛茸茸的弟弟脸红着问他可以吻他吗的时候，黄铉辰头昏脑胀的主动献出自己，像是要把弟弟融进自己的血液里一般，努力的尝试接纳他。只是早晨起来痛苦了点。看到手忙脚乱的弟弟慌张的样子，黄铉辰心里又愉快，难得请了病假在家躺了几天。  
爸妈犯着嘀咕，不怎么对付的重组兄弟怎么就突然黏作一团，上锁的房间里却是兄弟二人交织的喘息声。梁精寅对黄铉辰的喜欢不加修饰，直白的向他扑面而来。到底是青春期的男孩，听到女生议论黄铉辰梁精寅就气不打一处来，搞得人人以为他俩是仇人。看到过梁精寅往黄铉辰脸上扔铅笔的人又要发酵事实，传到黄铉辰朋友耳朵里时已经变成，梁精寅是以前学校的校霸，为了和黄铉辰争女人才转过来，在小胡同打仗都打了好几场了。  
黄铉辰听的脸皱了起来，骂了句什么玩意就拎书包走人。背后女生还要说一句，希望那个愣头青不要打黄铉辰的脸才行啊。黄铉辰回头踹了桌子说，滚你妈的。

到底为什么生气呢，可能是自己在故事里被打得太惨，也可能是别人谈着谈着就骂起故事主角，还可能是…想证明两个人的感情却无法开口。黄铉辰被自己的想法吓了一跳，差点就忘了自己应该做一个好哥哥好榜样，于是对着兴冲冲跑过来的弟弟翻了白眼，冷脸走了。  
平时两个人倒也不一起坐公交车，两个年级时间错开了，黄铉辰还要去上考前补习班，或者他要去踢球让弟弟先回家，一切都是短信联系。今天一个冷着脸的校草，一个看不出情绪的转校生，一前一后上了公交车还并排坐进唯一剩下的两个位置，就连隔壁学校的人看到都会屏息的程度。  
梁精寅偷偷看他，又在座位下勾勾他的手，黄铉辰皱着眉头给甩开了，大战一触即发的消息立刻在学校群里炸了锅。梁精寅觉得莫名其妙也冷下脸来，跟着他一前一后下了公交车，回了家就把房间门一锁要吻他。  
黄铉辰推了推问他哪根筋搭错了，梁精寅顶嘴说搭错筋的是你吧，爸妈还有一段时间才能回来，我们可以做一次再一起洗一个澡。听完黄铉辰就垮了脸，到底是哪里不满意自己也不清楚，掐着梁精寅的脖子问你把你哥哥当泄欲工具吗？  
什么哥哥？梁精寅扯下他的手咳了两下。黄铉辰抬抬嘴角，你是不是都忘了我们什么关系。  
哦，我们是兄弟。梁精寅有些着急了，眼眶红红的，“你是什么意思，黄铉辰，我喜欢你啊？”  
“我们不是能谈这种事的关系。”

梁精寅的状态不管让谁看都是失恋了，黄铉辰想道歉又找不到机会开口，只能看眼色观察弟弟。他希望梁精寅能找他要个说法，最好是能不分缘由的强吻他，再做点什么。可梁精寅就是当看不见他，学校里是传言两个人胡同决战，打得尘土飞扬不分胜负。  
“黄铉辰，樱花。”学妹提醒他头发上落下的花瓣，黄铉辰摸了摸拈在手里，想起梁精寅在书里夹的樱花花瓣，拍照发给他看。  
「看到樱花就想到你了，黄铉辰，好喜欢你。」  
黄铉辰抿嘴笑了，抬头看到学妹直勾勾盯着他的脸，他问在看什么。学妹说，你好漂亮。  
“我漂亮吗？怎么总盯着我看？”梁精寅偷看黄铉辰又被抓包，只能装作不在意的挠挠头。“没有啊，很丑，丑小鸭。”  
短暂到在漫漫人生中几乎可以忽略不计的日子里，梁精寅对他的那点好变得格外珍惜。黄铉辰摆摆手说自己要回班了，又贱哋哋地绕到低年级楼层，装不在意的往梁精寅班里望，梁精寅的位置空着，黄铉辰倒是有些失落的走了。只留着梁精寅从厕所出来看着傻瓜哥哥离开的背影。

黄铉辰承认自己输了，夜里把人堵在浴室却什么也不说，咬着嘴唇磨磨唧唧不让梁精寅穿衣服。梁精寅没耐心的撞他肩膀就要出去，“精寅啊，好想你。”黄铉辰声音就那么大点，好像下了多大决心似的。  
“哥哥，我们天天都见得到。”梁精寅把哥哥两个字念的极重，的确是伤到心了，话里带刺。黄铉辰拉拉他的手说自己错了，能不能不要不理他了。  
梁精寅用细长的眼睛盯了他一会，冷的黄铉辰抖了一下，“铉辰哥，不知道你在说什么。”黄铉辰眼睛里都蓄满眼泪，跪下来掀起梁精寅腿间的浴巾，那里正空荡荡的挂着空档。梁精寅挑了眉任他继续，虽然现在已经深夜，父母可能已经睡了，但是谁也不能保证半夜没有起夜。  
黄铉辰平时并不喜欢做这件事，但是不能否认他很想念这根东西，想念这个人用他的东西对他做的事，梁精寅看他认真吞吐的样子笑了起来，说他真色，这么急着回来做弟弟的泄欲工具吗。黄铉辰想反驳，但是嘴里含着东西的确是没什么立场证明自己不是淫荡之人。  
然后他就像曾经做过的很多次一样，被自己的弟弟按在洗手台上操着，黄铉辰看着镜子里的自己，嘴巴都红肿着，狼狈极了。

变回来的事情很多，梁精寅又开始操他了，但是他想要的却迟迟没有得到，他想要以前满脑子都是自己的梁精寅，贴心的弟弟，忠诚的恋人。现在两个人的对话框几乎没有几个字，有的也只是一些敷衍的嗯啊是之类的答复，甚至在学校遇见也不会打招呼，时间久了连同学都忘了两个人是认识的关系。  
黄铉辰翻手机看以前的聊天记录，鸡毛蒜皮的小事都要向自己报备的小屁孩，还有不明所以奇特角度的自拍，实在是可爱的紧，黄铉辰想起来就会快乐一点，于是他给梁精寅发信息，打了删删了打，不知道该说什么，于是拍了窗外樱花落下的照片发过去。  
对话框的1消失之后便没了答复，黄铉辰放学前见了一次梁精寅，那人没理过他。到底什么意思啊，黄铉辰有些心虚，回家之后梁精寅正老老实实坐在沙发上陪爸妈看电视。黄铉辰叹了口气就说回房间学习了，书里夹了几片樱花瓣，他在手里拈了几下干枯的花瓣就碎成粉末。  
他委屈的想哭，鼻子刚酸了一点，梁精寅就推门进来。黄铉辰眼睛红红的，鼻尖也红红的，嘴巴肿了不知道是自己啃的还是水分都堆积在那里，肉肉的。梁精寅问他为什么哭，黄铉辰嘴硬说自己没有，就被温柔的吻制止了。  
久违的温柔，梁精寅之前像报复一样总是要把他弄得见血才罢休，很久没有好好的吻过他，黄铉辰有些迷恋又昏了头的主动爬到人身上，好在这一夜都被温柔对待。

黄铉辰默认为那是梁精寅在对他笑，心里甜的要命。他变得贪婪了，不再甘于是梁精寅的哥哥，除了兄弟之间的感情他想得到更多。或许应该是自己开口说的，黄铉辰拿起手机摆弄。  
「梁精寅，好喜欢你。」


End file.
